Return of the creator
by Methuselah
Summary: Well...here it is, my second fic. This fic will b rather long, but I'll do my best to finish it as soon as possible...(Note:Now that school is back, I've got less time to work on it)r/r...flames if u want


Still being typed...be patient...r/r plz

It had been years now since Michael Deric was embraced, and yet he remembered it as if it where yesterday. He remembered how he had prepared in his best clothes. He remembered the fear he had felt as he approached the ceremonial room, with its pentagram on the floor; it had made him revive the worst moments of his life: when he was first beaten by his drunken father, or the first time he stole a liquor store; when he killed a pregnant women to bring her to his organization. He remembered how he had felt an incredible pain during the embrace itself.

This bothered Michael, as usually the bite is a warm, sensuous feeling.

But all that was meaningless to him now; he was a vampire, and was now respected by his clan; they were all from the sabbat, he had learned.

He truly appreciated them all, and was particularly attracted to Erica Sertull, a girl of his age physically (age could not be taken as a factor in vampire relationships, as she truly was turning five hundred), with incredible socialistic gifts; she was impressive, and inspired fear to most of the mortals she saw while roaming throughout the streets of Los Angeles, whether it be to get food, or for the simple pleasure of walking with the others of her group.

That night, Michael was walking with Erica and Josh, a large, muscular, cunning vampire; he was to become prince of Los Angeles, but he felt he wasn't yet ready. Josh was also the person that gave Michael his curse; no, his gift.

"So Michael, ready for the hunt?"

"Ready when you are…what would you guys like for breakfast?"

"I'll go for a teen. What about you Erica?"

"I catch my own food! I'm not a little school girl you know!"

"Ok ok…sheesh… What about you Michael, what are you gonna go for tonight?"

"Well… it's my fathers birthday, I'll get him back for what he did to me…"

"Wow you even caught the vampire mentality…what are you gonna do to him?"

"I'm not quite sure yet…maybe I'll just bleed him in one shot, or I'll pay him a visit every night, drain him slowly…"

"Well I don't quite know why you hate him so much…it's been nearly five years now, and your still mad at him?"

"You can't really talk Josh, you killed your whole family at the age of seven…"

"How d'you know that?"

"I've been working on mind reading."

"I see…"

"Well anyway…you guys know what I could do to my father? I'm out of ideas…"

"Hm…A nice slow kill is always sweet…and torture is so much better nowadays, five hundred years ago, they didn't have chainsaws…"

Josh looked at Erica with one of his 'I can't believe you said that' look, to which Erica replied with a large evil grin.

"Well what? Can't a vampire have fun?" said she, shrugging.

"Hey look over there, that person looks tasty…"

"You know Michael, for a newbie, you certainly know how to pick your people!"

"I'll say…"

"Hm…how do we get him though?"

"Well…we certainly could wait till he approaches an ally and leap onto him…"

"No. I got a better idea…who here knows how to turn to mist?"

Erica raised her hand almost immediately, which wasn't to the surprise of her two 'associates'.

"Ok, Erica, go hide over there and transform; then go to a nearby ally, read his thoughts, find out his name, call him over, bleed him."

"And…what do we do with the body?"

"We'll find something."

"Hey you two, ever thought we could simply mind control him, bring him over and empty him?"

"You…can mind control?"

"Hey, I'm turning 905 in a few weeks, you don't live so long without learning a trick or two."

"Well go ahead, control him!"

"Sh…takes some time…"Said Josh, while staring with his soulless eyes at his food.

Suddenly, Michael thought he saw a electric blue streak run through Josh's and the man's eyes, just before he started walking towards the trio.

"Wait…we're not gonna bleed him here are we?"

"Sure we are Michael, why not?"

"Because we're in the middle of the street, that's why!"

"True…we'll just drag him to the Bronx and drain him there…"

"K…"

By then, the man had already reached the three vampires.

"Ok…there's an alley over there, that'll do."

"Yah"

Erica and Michael walked side by side (they had started to get quite fond of each other) while Josh dragged their now soulless lunch by the shoulder towards a nearby ally.

***

"Man that was good! Great pick Michael…"

"Thanks…what did you think of today's selection Josh?"

"It was good…but next time, could you two PLEASE help me drag the food around? This guy was heavy for a human!"

"Yeah yeah…"

"So…what do we do now?"

"I don't know…but it's nearly sunrise, we should get back to the Bronx."

"Right."

As the three vampires returned to the Bronx, a large amount of mist reformed to a humanoid shape, then split into another.

"Well master, what about these three?"

"They are promising…but still not what I desire."

"You cannot find a proper to-be Methuselah these days."

"I know Mattias, its regrettable…"

"Indeed it is master Cain…"

"You know Mattias, during these many years of exile, I've discovered that the younger the vampire, the closer it is to a mortal…"

"That is sad to hear master…"

"But that doesn't matter Mattias…soon, the curse I've bestowed upon the world shall be ended; all vampires shall come to an end; including us."

***

Dimitri Deric was a hard-working man; he loved his work in the science laboratories. Studying deadly viruses, freezing some, giving a new birth to others. He was fascinated by this usually… but not that night. For that night, it would have been five years now since his only son, Michael, had left him. He knew that this was his fault, and that he only had himself to blame; he should have treated him better, showed him more affection…instead he had been careless: he left Michael every night to go to the bar and get drunk; at his return he would torture Michael, would it be mentally or physically. He would tie him to his bed during his sleep and hit him fiercely, sometimes even throwing lit cigarettes onto him, and if he was out of cigarettes, he would use matches; and all this since Michael was seven. 

But he didn't want to remember any of it anymore; Michael was gone now, and complaining wouldn't get him back. He returned to his studies; but somehow, he couldn't get his mind off of Michael anymore. 

Nearly immediately, Dimitri hid his face within his hands, and started weeping.

This stopped him to see a large amount of mist pass through a wall behind him, form into a humanoid being.

This also stopped him from seeing the being grab a couple of virus specimens, and pick up a scalpel, just before approaching Dimitri.

If he hadn't wept, he may have protected himself; but instead, he got stabbed repeatedly in the back.

And as quickly as it arrived, the being reformed into mist, and left as quickly as it arrived…

***


End file.
